Say Goodbye, 17
を み んだ... セルは グルメ |Rōmaji title =Jūnana-Gō o Nomikonda… Henshin Seru wa Chō-Gurume |Literal title = No. 17 is Swallowed… The Transforming Cell is a Super Gourmet |Number = 152 |Saga = Imperfect Cell Saga |Manga = #16 Summons His Power *The New Cell |Airdate = August 12, 1992 |English Airdate = October 20, 2000 |Previous = Silent Warrior |Next = Sacrifice (Perfect Cell Saga episode) Sacrifice }} を み んだ... セルは グルメ|Jūnana-Gō o Nomikonda… Henshin Seru wa Chō-Gurume|lit. "No. 17 is Swallowed… The Transforming Cell is a Super Gourmet"}} is the thirteenth episode of the Imperfect Cell Saga and the one hundred fifty-second overall episode in the uncut Dragon Ball Z series. This episode first aired in Japan on August 12, 1992. Its original American airdate was October 20, 2000. Summary Android 16 beats Cell continuously, not letting up for a second, and appear evenly matched. He drives Cell into the ground so hard he creates a crater. Android 16 quickly tucks his hands under his arms, taking them off at the elbows and uses his Hell's Flash on the monster. When Android 16 finally powers down, the area is literally covered with the marks of the attack. Meanwhile, as Krillin is flying at full speed towards Capsule Corporation to get the Shut Down Remote from Bulma, he sees the flash of light from Android 16's Hell's Flash and stares at it in awe. Then, he senses Tien Shinhan's energy coming from where Android 16 is fighting Cell. He wants to go over there to help him, but decides to stay on the task at hand, saying "Sorry, Tien...I've got to find Bulma first." Android 16 urges Android 17 and Android 18 to escape while they still can, as he senses Imperfect Cell is still alive. But their cocky attitudes cause them to believe that the attack was more than powerful enough to kill Cell. Android 17 then keeps repeating how no one could have survived that while standing with his back to a hole caused by the massive attack. Suddenly, Imperfect Cell slowly rises out of the hole behind him while the arrogant Android 17 laughs maliciously. Android 17 all of a sudden turns around immediately to see Imperfect Cell's tail funnel open right over his head. The Android is warned in time by Tien Shinhan, but is still caught in Imperfect Cell's grasp and is soon absorbed. Then, the most horrifying scene is shown of Android 17 getting sucked into Imperfect Cell's tail and is forcibly pushed through it and into his back. Imperfect Cell starts to transform into an a more unappealing, yet very powerful form. He then turns towards Android 16 and Android 18, hungry for more. Meanwhile, while waiting at the Lookout for Vegeta and Future Trunks to get out of the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, Goku and Gohan sense Cell's power rise exponentially after he transforms. Goku then explains to Gohan (who is at a lost for words) that Cell must have absorbed one of the androids. Back at the scene of the fighting, Android 16 grabs Android 18 and flies away in a drastic attempt to escape but the newly transformed Semi-Perfect Cell easily catches up to them. He looks at a reflection of himself in a puddle of water, and what he saw seemed to satisfy him. The shocked Android 16 is momentarily paralyzed with fright, then strikes Semi-Perfect Cell on a whim after the latter turns around. Semi-Perfect cell blasts him in the head with so much force it breaks a side of his skull, exposing the machinery in his head. Android 16 flies off to a distance and falls motionless on the ground, with his damaged circuits crackling. Cell then attempts to deceive Android 18, by mimicking Android 17's voice. With Android 18 being left vulnerable, Tien steps in and forces Cell back to the ground using his new Neo Tri-Beam attack. Now that Android 16 is out of commission and Android 18 is left defenseless, it is all up to Tien to hold off Cell. Major Events *Cell absorbs Android 17 and transforms into his Semi-Perfect Cell form *Tien Shinhan begins blasting away at Cell with his Tri-Beam technique. Battles *Android 16 vs. Cell (Imperfect) *Android 16 vs. Cell (Semi-Perfect) *Tien Shinhan vs. Cell (Semi-Perfect) Appearances Characters *Goku *Gohan *Krillin *Tien Shinhan *Mr. Popo *Android 16 *Android 17 *Android 18 *Cell Locations *Tropical Islands *The Lookout Transformations *Form Change Bruce Faulconer tracks *"Imperfect Cell Theme" - When Android 16 launches his Rocket Punch at Imperfect Cell. *"Planet Namek Destruction" - When Android 16 fires his Burning Flash. *"Frieza Begs" - When Android 16 threatens to rip off Cell's head. *"Piccolo and 17 Talk" - When Android 17 boasts that no one else will touch the Androids, before Cell successfully absorbs him. *"16 Rips Off Cell's Tail" - When Cell absorbs Android 17. *"Cell Transforms" - When Cell changes into his Semi-Perfect form. *"Ginyu Transformation" - After Cell attained his Semi-Perfect form after absorbing Android 17. *"Ginyu Transformation" - When Cell destroys Android 16's head. *"Frieza Begs" - When Android 16 and Android 18 try to flee from Cell. *"Cell Powers Up" - When Tien Shinhan fires his Neo Tri-Beam against Semi-Perfect Cell. *"Vegeta Knows His Son" - When Goku tells Tien Shinhan to stop firing the Neo Tri-Beam. Differences from the manga *Goku and Gohan commenting on the fight between Cell and unknown other being is exclusive to the anime. *Cell commenting on his new appearance is exclusive to the anime. Trivia *In the FUNimation English version, at the end of the episode, the narrator addresses the Hyperbolic Time Chamber as the Pendulum Room. *This marks the only time where Imperfect Cell's eyes glow. Gallery Site Navigation es:Episodio 152 (Dragon Ball Z) ca:Episodi 152 (BDZ) pt-br:Cell absorve o Androide Nº 17! fr:Dragon Ball Z épisode 152 it:Cell assorbe C-17 Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball Z episodes Category:Imperfect Cell Saga Category:Dragon Ball Z